In the field of mobile communications, with the development of various services, users have higher requirements on the data transmission speed. In order to support higher speed data service, lower delay, higher throughput and higher spectrum utilization, two new technologies are proposed, that is, High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) technologies.
New physical channels are introduced into the HSUPA technology. The new physical channels include an Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) Dedicated Physical Data Channel (E-DPDCH) for bearing uplink data information of the E-DCH and an E-DCH Dedicated Physical Control Channel (E-DPCCH) for bearing uplink signaling information of the E-DCH.
Before the new physical channels are introduced, due to the higher data speed and larger data blocks for transmitting data, the performance of the channel estimation performed according to a Dedicated Physical Control Channel (DPCCH) becomes worse, and cannot meet the performance requirements for high-speed data transmission demodulation. The problems are caused by the following reasons. In order to optimize the performance of the uplink high-speed transmission, it is necessary to control the power difference between the E-DPDCH and the DPCCH in a certain range; to ensure that the power difference is controlled in the range, it is necessary to increase the power of the DPCCH and to increase the DPCCH signal-to-interference ratio (SIR). However, the process for adjusting the out loop power control (OLPC) of the signal-to-interference ratio target (SIRtar) is slow. If the SIR is adjusted too fast, the OLPC cannot meet the requirement of the SIR change. Therefore, the following problem may occur: when a large SIR is required at a high speed, the SIRtar is still a low value. At this time, the bit error rate at the high speed is significantly increased, and the throughput is severely influenced.
Therefore, after the E-DPCCH is introduced, in order to improve the accuracy of channel estimation, the E-DPCCH is added into the channel estimation. When the E-DPCCH is added into the channel estimation, through the power boost characteristic of the E-DPCCH, the power difference between the E-DPCCH and the DPCCH can be controlled in a range allowed by the performance, and at the same time, the requirement for the signal-to-interference ratio at power change is met. In this way, the accuracy of the channel estimation is improved significantly.
However, in the prior art, when a radio network controller (RNC) cannot allocate E-DPCCH power boost resources to a radio link (RL) of a UE having the E-DPCCH power boost capability when performing resource configuration. As a result, even when the UE has the E-DPCCH power boost capability, the UE cannot perform the channel estimation by using the power boost characteristic of the E-DPCCH Therefore, the problems of inaccurate channel estimation and lower data demodulation performance still occur during high-speed data transmission.